Night Blazer
by Draange
Summary: (BW)Rated just to be on the safe side. The origins of a bot during the time of the PrediconMaximal war. I'm not sure what genre this really is.


Authors note: To make things simple, this is a Beast Wars fic, but it takes place long before Beast Wars. It's during the time when the Maximals and Predicons were fighting. I'm having it set so that it was roughly one hundred years after the end of the Great War; that gives enough time for there to be social sifts that cause the two new governments to form. But there are going to be tie-ins to BW and such.

As for this fic itself, it's actualy a bit of a prequal to another fic I'm working on that will take place right after this one. Right now I'm working on the development of one of the main characters since her life is one messed up chain of events. Yes, tourturing characters is fun.

Constructive critisism (sp?) is apreciated, especialy since I'm flying by the seat of my pants and being guided by a measly thread. Now onto the fic

* * *

In a stark white laboratory, strapped to an operating table was a young Predecon femme. Her main skin color was a soft gray, her … "minimal" armor was black and there was silver on her lower arms, legs and the band that spanned her forehead from one audio to the next. She was an exotic yet plain transformer; especially since she had no signs of an alternate mode.

"Are you comfortless my dear?" asked the Scientist standing over her with a malicious smile. Despite being of a good height and a golden paint job, he was hideous.

The femme just frowned in annoyance. It had been her experience that showing as little emotion as possible was the safest road to take. These kind wanted some sort of reaction and would often lose interest in their games if they didn't get what they wanted. But that could be even ore dangerous.

"Well, it doesn't matter," continued the scientist. "You'll soon be offline. Then my colleagues and I will continue our work for the glory of the Predacons." He laughed a little as one of the said colleagues began the preparations by typing into a computer terminal on a wall to the trapped girl's left and spoke aloud for all to hear.

"Transeve experiment twelve. Subject's name: Night Blazer. Model: Malfunctioned silk assassin." This one was also of medium size but a deep blue color.

Night Blazer had to smile to herself whenever someone called her "glitched" or "malfunctioning". It was her greatest born asset.

On of the other scientists, this time a tall green and brown one, crossed his arms and chuckled. "Maybe you can reprogram her to be more 'compliant'," he said to the head scientist who stood looming over Night Blazer.

He scowled at the memory of his attempts to "analyze" her when she was first brought in. She had been anything but cooperative. In fact he might not have been there if he hadn't been in a compound of scientists that had extensive knowledge of the transformer body.

At the mention of reprogramming, Night Blazer began to panic. In all her years of living in the Cit of Dark Pleasure, all the close calls with the darker residents of the Predicon streets, she had found a way to keep her cool and save herself. But all her life she had never found a way to combat the dear of being reprogrammed. When someone was reprogrammed, they were gone forever, and had no where to go to. Their body remained behind as a painful reminder to all who knew them. It was all she could ever do to hide that fear just like she hid all her other emotions.

But now she couldn't hide her fear. She began to push against the restraints that held her to the operating table. Yes, she knew she was getting nowhere, but her survivor's mind kept analyzing and calculating, trying to find some way that she could manipulate the restraints to release her. But they were solid metal and gave no yield. She didn't even try any of the mind games she had tried on the scientists before, they knew not to fall for them again.

"You're not getting away from me this time," the golden scientist sneered. "But don't worry about it. Soon you won't remember anything of the past and all your pain will go away."

Night Blazer's spark pounded as another scientist came up and began to fiddle with a device by her head. Everything from her past flashed before her optics as she went offline.


End file.
